Wireless telecommunication network is a collection of entities which enable communications between users of the network. Typically, in common wireless telecommunication network, an end point entity known as mobile subscriber (MS) is connected wirelessly to a base station (BS) which in turn is connected through a backhaul connection to the operation and switching gateways. Regular operation of such a telecommunication network is characterized in that each entity, when communicating with another entity of the identical type and located at the same hierarchy, must have its communications exchanged via at least one entity of a higher hierarchy. For example, when a communication session is held between two MSs located close to each other, the communications are conveyed along a communication path that includes at least one BS, and when two BSs exchange data therebetween, the communication path that connects them will typically pass through at least one access gateway. In both above examples, the path that extends via the respective higher level entities is associated with delays due to the transport network, delays which might be too high for up-coming technologies, such as network MIMO, or for providing higher network resilience. Therefore, for cases where the communicating entities are located close enough to each other, there will be an advantage to have them communicating directly with each other.
Wireless telecommunication networks usually operate in a scheduled mode, and the scheduling information may be transmitted using messages. For example, in the IEEE 802.16 standard such messages are named DL-MAP and UL-MAP or may be referred to as transmission maps (MAP). The transmission MAP typically specifies the burst scheduling and the resources allocation. Prior art solutions such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,760,694, enable MSs to communicate directly with each other, by deviate from a transmission map to be broadcasted by the base station of the wireless network. However the prior art solutions art are not efficient enough with respect to managing the network resources and fail to provide a complete and satisfactory solution for today's growing needs for bandwidth, as they do not take the advantage in the granularity of the resource allocation both in time and in sub-carrier (OFDMA or FDMA) dimensions of the frequency channel.